1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test module.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests a device under test (DUT) includes one or more test modules. Each of the one or more test modules includes a plurality of testing sections. Each testing section is connected to a terminal of the DUT via a transmission line, and tests the DUT by exchanging signals with the DUT.
Furthermore, the test apparatus includes a site controller (control apparatus) that controls the test modules. The control apparatus executes a test program to control operation of the testing sections connected to the DUT.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154025    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2011/001462
The control apparatus performs a prescribed process for a test result of each test item. Here, depending on the specifications of the test apparatus of the test programs, there are cases where is it necessary to execute specific processes among these prescribed processes according to the order in which the corresponding test items were started. However, a conventional test apparatus processes the test results in the order in which the test results are received. Therefore, there are cases where the specific processes are not executed in the order in which execution of the corresponding test items was started.